Porte à porte
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: De portes en portes, un conte hobbit et une petite romance féérique.
1. La porte de l'enfance

L'astre matinal darde ses rayons clairs au travers d'un tendre feuillage, baignant le potager d'une douce torpeur printanière. Le vieux hobbit ajuste son chapeau de paille et entame de sa bèche, le dernier sillon destiné aux carottes.

Un petit galopin, pas plus haut que deux potirons, s'est embusqué derrière un orme centenaire pour observer son grand-père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Papy ?

Ah ! Te voilà, petit chenapan, tu as encore échappé à ta grand-mère ! Tu as dû la faire courir, comme d'habitude, la pauvre… »

Ahanant au rythme des coups de bèche, le vieux hobbit surveille le gamin du coin de l'œil. Parvenu au bout de son sillon, il s'éponge le front et consent à répondre :

« Eh bien tu vois, Gerry, je prépare le souper du mois prochain, pendant que ta grand-mère mitonne celui du jour… »

Mais le gamin a disparu. Le grand-père soupire. Il égrène les semences puis pose un filet protecteur. Enfin il va ranger sa bèche dans la resserre, au fond du potager. La lourde porte est entre-bayée.

L'aïeul hoche la tête : tous les enfants du voisinage rêvent d'entrer dans sa resserre.

Car il ne s'agit pas d'une simple cabane de jardin. Le grand-père a eu des aventures dans sa jeunesse. Un jour de dispute avec ses aînés, il s'en est allé courir les pays sauvages, avec de mystérieux compagnons. On l'a cru mort, mais il est revenu un beau matin, les bras chargés de cadeaux, l'esprit empli des contes du temps jadis et de souvenirs hauts en couleur. Ses voyages l'ont également doté d'un goût extravagant et éclectique pour les objets d'art hétéroclites et les parures insolites. Sous des cieux lointains, il a également contracté, dit-on, des fièvres malignes, que seuls peuvent combattre des nectars fortement fermentés. Rassurez-vous, Grand-père sait comment se soigner…

Aux yeux émerveillés de sa postérité, et tout particulièrement de Gerry, la resserre jalousement gardée renferme ses trésors, aux origines obscures sinon positivement mal acquis. De mystérieux coffres et des balles de jute s'y entassent à côté des outils, des planches et des claies d'oignons. Des portraits passés et d'étranges œuvres en décorent les murs. Mais les enfants ne peuvent entrer. La porte ronde, de lourd chêne poli et bruni par les intempéries, est clouée de talismans protecteurs, de masques terrifiants, d'amulettes exotiques dérobées à des peuplades lointaines. Les couleurs vives et les formes menaçantes interdisent l'accès du sanctuaire aux plus hardis.

Pourtant ce garnement de Gerry – presque un bébé hobbit et déjà un casse-cou – a franchi le seuil de l'inconnu.

Grand-père s'approche à pas feutrés, passant la tête par la porte entre-bayée.

A califourchon sur un sac de potates1, Gerry s'est affublé d'une vieille casserole étamée qui a perdu son manche, en guise de couvre-chef. Brandissant une serpette, il décime les hordes gobelines, à la tête de la garde du Roi.

« Je t'ai déjà interdit d'entrer ici, gronde le grand-père, c'est dangereux ! »

Il retire l'outil des mains du garnement, dont la lèvre inférieure tremble sous un regard humide et implorant. Grand-père arbore un air sévère. Pourtant en son for intérieur, il est assez fier du courage de son petit-fils, encore si petit, et du panache de ses rêves d'enfant. Emporté malgré lui par les contes glanés autrefois, il prend le bambin par la main et l'installe sur le banc.

Se coiffant d'un étrange haubert de cuir, qui lui donne un air farouche, il s'assied à côté de l'enfant. Après s'être accordé une rasade de mixtion pour s'éclaircir la mémoire, il lui conte les exploits d'Odrazàr, le héros qui débarqua aux lointains jours de jadis, pour libérer les peuples d'Eriador du joug des orques et des choses mauvaises.

Alors sur le seuil de la porte, l'enfance distille en cet instant d'éternité, ses délices éphémères – les reflets dorés d'un matin prometteur, la plénitude protectrice d'une bienveillante attention d'adulte, la tranquille intimité de l'abri bercé des gazouillements feutrés au-dehors, la fascination pour un conte envoûtant, les senteurs de graines et d'essences rares de la resserre, l'assurance de cet inconnu si proche, la gloire immortelle du capitaine des hommes de la mer, le frisson d'aventure en lisière de l'inconnu…

1 Dénomination des pommes de terre dans la Comté. Equivalent des « tatters » du vieux Gamegie.


	2. La grille du deuil

Odrazàr git dans son sang, une lance fichée dans son flanc. Après ses gestes, le poison a paralysé sa respiration, et fige maintenant ses traits dans un rictus de souffrance et d'amertume.

Ses compagnons combattent depuis des heures. Leur formation défensive, le thangail des fantassins lourds de Numenor, repousse les assauts au fil de leur retraite. Mais le harcèlement des archers légers ennemis réduit leurs rangs et leur endurance, lentement mais inexorablement.

La campagne a échoué. La puissante Numenor limitera donc son hégémonie au bassin du Gwathlo, d'où elle tire le matériau pour ses hautes flottes. Elle ne tentera plus, pour longtemps, de soumettre les turbulentes tribus des collines.

Avacuna, anéantie, n'a pas de larmes pour pleurer. L'empire tout juste achevé de son esprit n'a pas encore embrassé l'amertume du regret et de l'impuissance. Seule demeure la rage, tonitruante litanie du malheur. Mais son âme ne sait contre qui diriger sa fureur - les tribus sauvages incapables de résister à la tentation du pillage, ou leur victime Odrazàr, mûe par son intransigeante vision de suprématie.

La sauvageonne reste accroupie au-dessus du cadavre de son homme, goûtant les pépins amers des fruits de ses espoirs anéantis. Les hommes ne tiennent pas leurs promesses lorsque leurs espérances sont démesurées.

Au petit matin, elle emporte le défunt et ses armes et gagne lentement sa retraite.

Une immense pierre plate en couronne le sommet, soutenue par cinq mégalithes. Seuls les puissants de la création ont pu pétrir ce promontoire au premier âge du monde. Une dense forêt hirsute de chênes bas et d'aubépines noueuses la recouvre. Entre les gigantesques piliers de roche brute s'enchevêtrent des racines millénaires, des cloisons de pierre assemblées avec art, des entrelacs de tissus anciens, des motifs d'osier tressé. Des plantes aux fleurs vivaces prolifèrent aux murs et au plafond, renforçant la sensation d'une grotte naturelle aux multiples ramifications.

Dans ces alcôves aux mosaïques hétéroclites, s'entassent des tartans des Hommes des collines, des soieries aux teintures rares vendues sur les rives de Tharbad, et d'éternels tulles elfiques. Un bouquetin des monts de brume, sculpture de buis polie par les ans, semble surgir des limbes au-delà de la mémoire. Les peintures murales évoquent des terreurs animales du fond des âges. D'antiques sagaies les ont clouées à la paroi, figeant leurs appétits carnassiers, tandis que des instruments de musique oubliés des Hommes égrènent leurs râles d'agonie. L'antre d'Avacuna reflète la mémoire de ses années d'errance.

La jeune femme se rend dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle y brûle cérémonieusement le lit qui abrita leurs amours, avant de ménager une cavité dans le roc. Avacuna se défait de sa rancœur et se vide de sa peine en s'acharnant sur la roche friable. L'alcôve cèlera désormais la chambre mortuaire de son amour déçu, du champion mort par son ambition démesurée. Elle dépose sa lance et son épée d'acier devant l'empilement révérencieux mais dérisoire de son attirail - cuirasse, casque et jambières de bronze, chamarrés d'aigrettes et de panaches pourpres.

Avacuna suspend la cape du guerrier défunt, en travers de la porte d'entrée de l'alcôve. Par cette porte bannissant le passé, seul s'écoule enfin le flot de ses larmes…


	3. Le carillon du courage

Gerry progresse du pas de la belette, étouffant le crissement de ses pieds nus dans la neige fraîche. Le petit Hobbit se faufile entre les petites serres maraîchères du potager, ombre furtive parmi les ombres séculaires des ormes.

Le prince des garnements du voisinage parvient silencieusement au seuil de la resserre. Les amulettes le surveillent du coin de l'œil, masques étranges, figures animales hiératiques, leurs pupilles animées par un rayon de lune.

Le petit hobbit scrute alentours les formes fantomatiques que le givre esquisse dans les arbres. Un hululement de chouette trouble le calme de la nuit hivernale. Gerry laisse son cœur se calmer, exhalant des volutes de vapeur.

Depuis la disparition de Grand-mère, Papy n'est plus le même. Il reste prostré dans son fauteuil, il ne s'occupe plus de son jardin, ni de son chien Houn1. Il ne conte plus aucune histoire à Gerry. Le petit hobbit va donc l'aider, avec ses petits bras et son grand cœur d'enfant – il va lui ramener ce petit portrait, où Grand-mère et lui se sourient, suspendu à côté des râteaux dans la resserre.

Gerry inspire une grande bolée d'air froid et s'avance vers la porte, sous le regard réprobateur des masques. Il pousse, mais elle ne cède pas. Des lueurs de mécontentement semblent même agiter les entrelacs d'une petite targe de bronze.

Mais Gerry tient bon ! Grimpant sur le banc, il agrippe la poignée, un travail du lointain Erebor.

A cet instant résonne un carillon Nain, qui lance de la porte de chêne ses notes aigrelettes dans l'air tranquille de la Comté. En pleine journée, la petite mélodie sonne de façon plutôt guillerette et amicale, évoquant quelque destination lointaine et exotique. Mais à présent, dans la pénombre glacée, elle tonne comme un avertissement courroucé.

Houn le molosse, interrompu dans sa veille, éclate en aboiements furieux. Gerry détale comme le lapereau surpris par le goupil ! Lorsque les souvenirs doivent encore dormir un peu, la porte de la resserre garde sagement le passage, même lorsque le visiteur est animé de bonnes intentions…

1 Huan est le nom d'un noble chien qui aida un héros du premier âge à vaincre les loups-garous du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était un nom de chien très courant dans les royaumes des Dùnedain, et les Hobbits ont perduré dans cette habitude. Aussi dans l'imaginaire collectif de la Comté, un molosse menaçant porte-t-il souvent le surnom de Houn, qui est la forme Hobbitique de Huan. Peut-être est-ce là l'origine du nom commun « Hound » en anglais ?


	4. La porte de la Mère

Les traits tirés, Avacuna arpente le coteau, vers un bosquet de grands noyers disposés en cercle, qui semblent se pencher et étaler leurs ramures pour former un dôme de branches très épais. Au centre filtrent les rayons solaires à travers les larges feuilles rainurées. Elle ne doit pas pleurer.

Elle jette un regard désabusé aux parterres de plantes délicates disposés en étoile autour du bosquet, d'où émane un ruisseau rayonnant vers les parcelles périphériques. Les parterres alternent les agencements chromatiques de plantes en fleurs, les cultures potagères et les ornements végétaux. Un sens de l'ordre, caché à l'entendement humain, guide l'harmonieuse et fragile beauté des espèces sans contraindre leur envahissante vivacité. Elle ne doit pas pleurer.

Le rideau de feuilles s'écarte à son approche, en un majestueux portail frémissant de vie. Elle pénètre vivement sous la chatoyante voûte verte. A l'abri du grand air, une source y sourd doucement entre les ajoncs en glougloutant une chanson de sérénité et de renouveau. Des myriades de petites plantes multicolores végètent dans la lumière verte et dorée qui coule du dais végétal frémissant, dans la douce torpeur d'entêtants pollens. Elle ne doit pas pleurer.

Au centre de la pièce trône un arbre bossu étendant deux branches frêles mais fortement digitée au-dessus des plantations. Il lui manque les rameaux qui ont dû porter autrefois, automne après automne, les boisseaux de fruits dorés éclos pour disséminer la vie. Son écorce lisse et usée d'un brun profond, montre quelques broussins rouge vif qui évoquent presque le corps d'une vieille femme fatiguée. De grandes jarres de pierre remplies d'étranges liqueurs ambrées et vaguement lumineuses répandent des fragrances de résine et de fraise des bois. Elle ne peut pas pleurer.

La souche bosselée s'est approchée, enrobant Avacuna de sa compatissante étreinte.

Une douleur, vaste comme le front de l'auroch, fait craquer la poitrine d'Avacuna, l'angoisse ferme sa gorge. Une larme pesant au coin de son œil roule, dure comme une pierre. Elle laisse un profond sillon sur sa joue et vient, amère, se fondre au pli des lèvres. Une autre larme coule, puis une autre, toute une source charrie des diamants et, peu à peu, la fluide caresse de cette langue fond le sel de la douleur.

La dure chasseresse peut enfin abandonner sa retenue, et s'épancher dans le sein de sa mère de cœur. Les bras d'une mère, portes bienheureuses de l'enfance, sont toujours ouvertes.


	5. Porte à faux

Les deux jeunes hobbits se précipitent dans l'allée du potager, sous les bourrasques automnales. Les tourtereaux se réfugient sous l'avancée du toit de la resserre, blottis sur le banc. Gerry déploie une entreprenante et mâle assurance - son bras protecteur réchauffe la jeune fille frissonnante. Le langoureux regard azur tantôt s'abaisse, modeste et troublé, tantôt s'élève, curieux et inquiet, jusqu'aux glyphes menaçantes qui enserrent la cabane. Les talismans cloués au mur, dit-on, veillent sur la resserre depuis le départ du Grand-père, mais la réputation d'étrangeté de l'abri est ancienne. De sombres charmes secrets garderaient l'or, les draperies, les merveilles et les ornements équivoques que l'aïeul y aurait cachés.

Mais la pluie et les feuilles d'ormes rousses et trempées cinglent les jeunes gens grelottants. Le galant, n'écoutant que son courage, met sa belle à l'abri –il actionne le verrou nain, se gausse du carillon et l'entraîne dans la cabane. Mais le timbre aigrelet ne sonne pas de son air bénin et blasé. Une imperceptible nuance d'avertissement, une dissonance furtive, un accord renversé, laissent à Gerry la sensation fugitive d'un doute insaisissable.

Mais les séducteurs ne s'embarrassent pas de doutes. L'apprenti gentil-hobbit fait gracieusement les honneurs de la resserre, où se trouvent rassemblés, au nid des premières amours du Grand-père, les objets qui lui rappelaient sa défunte épouse, pour évoquer son souvenir en paix. Ses meilleures bouteilles, cachées là à l'abri, soutenaient grandement la mémoire du vieux Hobbit dans les derniers temps. La légère cleptomanie du Grand-père avait encombré son repère d'ornements surannés et d'objets inutiles mais précieux et agréables à l'œil.

Bientôt une antique lampe à huile anime d'une vie vacillante les outils et les colifichets du Grand-père. Au-dehors le vent mugit et la pluie cingle. La belle se pare de tulles et de colliers, à présent princesse trônant sur les coussins de brocard imaginaire - en réalité des sacs de noisettes et des balles d'étoffes. Les jeunes gens se rapprochent, sensibles au crépitement inoffensif de la cataracte sur le toit de la resserre, écrin de leur intimité. Gerry, en hobbit du monde, entreprend de réchauffer sa compagne, qui s'abandonne volontiers au réconfort protecteur de son prince.

La jeune dame alanguie et conquise avance ses lèvres… Il se penche sur elle… et se redresse vivement lorsqu'il s'avise qu'on les observe !

Le Grand-père et la Grand-mère le toisent, les yeux brillants et le sourire narquois. Le portrait est ancien, mais une lueur moqueuse danse au fond de leurs pupilles.

Irrité, le jeune hobbit bondit, décroche le tableau et le dissimule vivement sous une pile de livres poussiéreux. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers sa belle, la bouche en cœur et la mèche aguicheuse, il rencontre un regard agacé et impatient.

Mais le godelureau est prince en son domaine. Son sourire charmeur et sa verve captivante ont tôt fait de ramener la jeune fille froissée à des dispositions romantiques. Allongé à son côté, il énumère ses appâts des pieds menus à l'ovale parfait du visage. Parvenu à mi-chemin, le polisson habile et conquérant prolonge et accentue le frisson, lorsqu'un curieux cliquetis l'interrompt.

L'horloge s'est réveillée. La vieille horloge naine des montagnes bleues, figée depuis des années, s'est mise en branle, lentement d'abord. Comme par une hésitation calculée, l'engin hoquète, s'arrête puis reprend sa syncope. Les jeunes gens reviennent à leur tête à tête, mais le cliquetis les interrompt, imposant son propre rythme erratique. L'esprit de la belle s'égare et la confiance de Gerry s'émousse.

Alors la mécanique s'emballe. Deux nains de bois surgissent de leurs guérites en brandissant leurs marteaux et s'acharnent sur une enclume à onze reprises laborieuses. Enfin, un portail semi-circulaire s'ouvre brusquement, expulsant une grotesque tête de nain au nez obscène. La main experte de Gerry se crispe de surprise, tirant un cri de douleur à sa compagne.

Lentement le portail se referme sur le pantin voyeur et grimaçant, tandis que claque celui de la resserre. La belle outragée et meurtrie s'en retourne chez sa mère, fuyant les délices équivoques de la resserre…


	6. Porte aux nues

Des noisetiers, des sureaux et des pruneliers sauvages ceinturent le promontoire où nul n'ose s'aventurer. Les épouvantables cris qui s'élèvent de la porte de pierre préviennent toute curiosité. Les hurlements rappellent les protestations de terreur du porc mené au boucher. Pourtant Gerry gravit la pente.

-« On me tue, on m'arrache à moi-même ! Qui aura pitié d'une pauvre pelisse de blaireau ?

- Mais veux-tu bien te taire, vilain carcajou ! Ta concupiscence n'est-elle pas responsable de tes douleurs ?

- Est-ce ma faute, si Grimberthe ma compagne s'est réfugiée sous les genêts épineux ? »

Une sauvageonne se penche avec sollicitude mais fermeté vers le malade qui prétend souffrir le martyre et se plaint sans discontinuer. Maintenant d'une forte poigne le blaireau tapageur, la jeune femme retire une à une, avec énergie et dextérité, les épines de genêts plantées dans le dos et le derrière du patient. Des boucles auburn encadrent son long visage ovale d'une grâce elfique. D'audacieuses tresses sophistiquées domestiquent sa longue crinière rebelle. Sa pâleur se rehausse de mille taches de rousseur qui scintillent comme des lucioles brunes un clair soir d'été. Ses yeux de félin en amande, d'un azur profond et hypnotique, se posent sur Gerry qui, figé par le charme, remarque à peine les longues oreilles pointues et mobiles de la fille.

La jeune femme et le Hobbit se contemplent interdits un long moment. Gerry entend le feulement du lynx de Dorthonion1 lorsque le monde était jeune, chantant la liberté des monts enneigés ou rôdant dans les profondes forêts. L'appel du fauve s'élève, impérieux et vital, mais le Hobbit ne discerne pas si l'injonction pousse à tuer pour nourrir les petits ou s'unir à la femelle pour en produire de nouveaux. Lorsqu'Avacuna scrute le Hobbit, chacun de ses mouvements évoque irrésistiblement la grâce limpide et la souple force du félin en maraude. Elle se meut en silence, perchée sur la pointe de ses longs pieds nus, couverts d'une fourrure beige, et dont seuls les orteils, musculeux et dotés de griffes acérées, adhèrent à toutes les surfaces sans y laisser la moindre trace. Sa tunique de lin clair semble refléter les lumières et les couleurs alentours, s'harmonisant avec les tons fauves de la chevelure d'Avacuna lorsqu'elle s'échauffe, ou se fondant aux teintes forestières lorsqu'elle s'y coule avec nonchalance. Son visage aux aguets trahit à chaque instant le prédateur, particulièrement lorsque tressaillent ses longues oreilles au panache de poils sombres, ou que frémissent ses courtes moustaches.

La sauvageonne contemple l'enfant-Homme avec la concupiscence mêlée du prédateur et de la femelle en chaleur. Mais son patient, maintenu par une implacable poigne, s'impatiente avec véhémence :

-« Allez-vous laisser un pauvre blaireau souffrir les cents morts avant de le soulager ? »

Avacuna, comme fouettée par cette égoïste ingratitude, se tourne hargneuse vers le patient immobilisé :

-« As-tu idée des souffrances de dame blaireau lorsqu'elle enfante du fruit de tes empressements ? Souffre donc encore un peu, toi qui n'hésitas pas à la poursuivre de tes assiduités jusques aux buissons de genêts épineux ! »

La jeune femme reprend derechef son œuvre, arrachant tout à la fois des cris de douleur et les longues épines qui en sont la cause. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle pose sur le dos de l'animal un cataplasme de feuilles enduites d'un baume collant. Ses yeux magnétiques se posent à nouveau sur Gerry :

-« Trop souffrir rend aigre, pas assez, niais.2 Quelle est votre souffrance, enfant des mortels ? »

Gerry a repris le contrôle de ses sens et la maîtrise de la rhétorique Hobbite :

- La plupart des Hobbits souffrent de niaiserie tout autant que d'aigreurs d'estomac. Puissiez-vous en déduire que nous avons trop souffert pour négliger les plaisirs, mais pas suffisamment pour en craindre le manque.

La jeune fille lève un sourcil ravi – ce jeune Hobbit manie le paradoxe avec grâce ! L'étincelle de désir fauve que Gerry entrevoit dans ce regard lui noue quelque peu l'estomac. Mais Avacuna le saisit par le coude, lui sourit aimablement et s'éloigne en sa compagnie, adoptant le ton badin du Hobbit et abandonnant Grimbert à ses récriminations.

La porte de l'alcôve se referme sur Gerry qui, fasciné, ignore encore s'il finira émerveillé ou dévoré…

1 Monts du nord de Beleriand, recouverts de forêts de pins, au premier âge de la Terre du Milieu.

2 Félix Leclerc


	7. Le portail aux innocents

Une brise lourde de promesses d'orages ébouriffe les ormes en chassant la moiteur estivale. Gérontius foule les allées du potager, redressant un plant, arrachant les mauvaises herbes. Du pas auguste du cultivateur, il arpente les sillons jusqu'à la resserre. La porte ronde d'un brun indécis est parsemée de porte-bonheurs cloués sur le vieux bois. Lorsqu'un garnement ose se suspendre à la sonnette, un carillon Nain retentit d'un air guilleret qui évoque quelque destination lointaine et exotique.

Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque la petite musique résonne, surgit dans la mémoire de Gerry un seuil béant. La porte d'une cité naine, qu'il visita autrefois, jette une ombre funeste sur la façade familière de sa resserre. Les souvenirs affluent dans son âme troublée.

Un arc solennel, hémisphère sculpté de sept couches aux motifs géométriques discrets et harmonieux, s'élève tel un soleil levant, soutenu par deux colosses de pierre barbus. Leurs mines sévères, ravinées par les ans, suffisent à interdire l'entrée. L'épaulement rocheux projeté par la montagne se scinde en deux puissantes branches, exactement au-dessus de la porte, ainsi surmontée d'une impressionnante façade blafarde d'une centaine de pieds. De la porte béante et muette s'échappe l'horreur de la mort.

Le souffle manque au hobbit, transporté aux racines même du monde. Du haut de ce portail, la fière et sanglante histoire du peuple Nain contemple Gerry terrassé par ses souvenirs. Son insouciance juvénile git là, ensevelie avec ses compagnons d'infortune, pour avoir suivi les rêves de deux grands rois.

On ne saurait quitter impunément son propre seuil, ni poursuivre l'aventure sans qu'elle vous poursuive à son tour de vos plus cruels souvenirs.


	8. La ronde porte

Gérontius consolide la vieille resserre, sciant et clouant au milieu des oripeaux, balayant et astiquant sous le regard fixe mais complice de ses Grands-parents. La baraque grince et proteste comme un vieux blaireau ombrageux. Ce soir notre hobbit ouvrira une des bouteilles de Vieux Clos qu'il vient de dénicher dans le faux-plancher. Ce soir la cabane illuminée resplendira comme aux fêtes du solstice d'été. Ce soir l'écrin de ses anciennes amours sera pimpant. Le hobbit ménage une surprise pour le retour de son épouse. Ce soir elle abordera aux rivages de son enfance, à l'ultime refuge de sa mémoire, aux racines de son désir de vivre.

Sa bien-aimée est partie avant l'aube en pélerinage, visiter des elfes de ses amis dans les collines. Elle reviendra chargée de cadeaux et des reliques de ses vies antérieures. Elle reviendra chargée d'attente et d'espoir.

Gerry répare, nettoie, décore, fouille parmi les colifichets du Grand-père, ménage de la place pour les trésors de son épouse. La resserre livre des secrets oubliés. Il dresse la table, allume le poêle à bois et confectionne des mets à la mode elfique en fredonnant des airs d'autrefois.

L'attente lui est douce. L'attention, burin de la mémoire, le prépare à se souvenir d'avant. Son aimée reviendra rassasiée des années antérieures. Son désir de demain se nourrit de l'attente.

Le jour décline. Il est temps. L'herbe grasse étouffe les pas de poneys lourdement chargés. Gerry ouvre la porte. La lumière glisse un rai secourable vers le potager.

Adamanta Touque s'approche radieuse du perron, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les bras chargés de paquets. Un ventre rebondi s'avance au centre de la porte ronde. Leur petit univers va trouver son nouveau centre de révolution. Une nouvelle graine s'enracine aux sources de leur monde intime.


	9. La porte du savoir

Gerry débarrasse la resserre.

Les reliques s'y entassent sous la poussière. La cabane déborde de bibelots, comme le crâne vénérable d'un vieillard recru de souvenirs - les plus précieux, les plus intimes, s'y bonifient, profondément enfouis sous les couches de décorum et de faux-semblant. La petite resserre ne suffit plus à accueillir les reliques que sa chère Avacuna avait rassemblées au fil des siècles dans sa maison de la butte et que les Elfes continuent à lui adresser.

Il faut trier. Un pincement au cœur, Gerry poursuit son ouvrage, chaque découverte le replongeant dans le labyrinthe des passés entremêlés. Lorsqu'il en émerge, son sentiment de culpabilité s'enfle à la mesure du tas de trésors mis au rebut. Choisir, c'est renoncer – mais renoncer entache le respect qu'il porte à son épouse, ou l'ampute d'une partie de lui-même…

Un grincement le tire de l'embarras : un petit garnement se glisse par la vieille porte. La démarche hésitante, Isengrin gazouille de plaisir dans cette caverne aux merveilles. Au milieu de tant de colifichets et de parures, le petit hobbit, encore sans aucun duvet sur ses petits pieds potelés, jette son dévolu sur une vieille casserole, bosselée et sans manche…

Son papa sent l'étreinte d'un géant lui couper la respiration, au point qu'il doit se tenir au chambranle de cette vieille porte de chêne noueux qui l'a toujours rappelé à l'essentiel.

Gérontius a pris sa décision. Secondant désormais son père le Thain à prodiguer ses soins à la Comté, il a pris « quelques cailloux dans les chaussures ». Une idée simple, une idée forte, une idée inédite – une idée de magicien – lui est venue.

X-X-X

Avec la complicité de son épouse, Gerry a résolu d'ouvrir un lieu consacré à l'édification des jeunes générations, où tous ces objets remarquables du passé, seraient exposés au bénéfice de tous. Sur ses propres deniers, il fait donc construire à Grand-Cave un beau bâtiment couvert de chaumes. Il y loge les trésors de la resserre de son grand-père paternel. La plupart des menus objets et reliques des environs de la Comté que le grand-père avait rassemblés sont donc exposés là en souvenir de l'aïeul. Enfin les merveilles conservées par Avacuna y trouvent un abri digne de leur longue destinée.

Ils la nomment la Maison des Mathoms. Mathom est un terme Kuduk, ou Hobbitique, qui désigne tout objet ornemental, symbolique ou de prestige. Certains mathoms sont tellement passés de mains en mains que leur fonction initiale a été oubliée depuis longtemps. Plus tard, la maison des mathoms accueillera des donations à chaque fois qu'un Hobbit, invitant un grand nombre d'amis pour son anniversaire, recevra une masse de cadeaux qui encombraient son smial.

Mais pour l'heure, les chefs de clan sont rassemblés autour du Touque et du Maire de Grand'Cave. Certains des chefs, rébarbatifs et pragmatiques, ont combattu l'idée. Mais tous durent s'incliner devant Avacuna, Adamantine l'inflexible. Ils mettront longtemps à l'admettre, mais la plupart comprendra l'importance de ce lieu, à l'instant où une petite main se glissera dans la leur pour obtenir « une histoire, Papy s'il te plaît ».

En attendant Avacuna laisse son « petit loup » Isengrin s'escrimer sur la sonnette naine, et ouvre la porte du savoir, en vieux chêne vermoulu, constellé de masques et de glyphes étranges…

Note : l'expression de Lézeaux « Prendre quelques cailloux dans les chaussures » signifie « Acquérir de la sagesse », en s'appuyant sur l'image de ce que des pieds lourds peuvent gagner en stabilité, tout en marquant bien les désagréments qu'impose ce discernement nouvellement acquis. De nos jours on dirait plutôt « Avoir du plomb dans la cervelle ».


	10. Dernière Porte

Des pas décidés font crisser les graviers de l'allée dans l'air du soir. Les petits hobbits s'éparpillent comme une volée de moineaux, houspillés par leur aînée :

-« Haro, freluquets ! Regagnez vos trous ! La soupe mitonne sur l'âtre et l'ancêtre attend pour conter son histoire ! »

Un garnement s'éloigne prudemment puis chante en glissant des regards veules à Belladone :

-« _Vilaine fille de fée,_

_Avec sa baguette_

_Au fond des bois_

_Grand mal nous fait_

_Elle nous guette !_

_Gare à toi !_ »

Belladone réprime un triste sourire, prends sa grosse voix et réplique, saisissant une branche de coudrier :

-« Houste, à ton trou, Fred Rouquin ! Par ma baguette, gare au Chat-Huan ! »

Des cris d'orfraies s'élèvent, aussi incisifs qu'une meule plaintive de rémouleur, et se dispersent en exorcisant la menace jusqu'aux seuils éclairés des smials familiaux.

Belladone pousse le grand portail de la Maison des Mathoms. Un carillon mélancolique salue la fille de la maison d'un air caressant. La hobbit s'avance dans la pénombre des salles. Les tentures la saluent de maintes cajoleries. Un sourire fier et paternel anime les masques à son passage. Les robes de tulles elfiques s'inclinent en une gracieuse révérence. Les bibelots argentés clignent d'un discret scintillement complice :

-« T'en souviens-tu ? Nous t'avons appris le rêve et la curiosité. La patine de nos boiseries t'a enseigné la patience et la modestie. Nous sommes empreints des espaces sauvages et lointains - nous te faisions peur, mais tu as apprivoisé ton effroi aux reflets de nos ors. Nous t'avons révélé une partie de toi-même. Nous sommes la charpente de ton toit. »

Belladone, rejeton du Thain de la Comté et de la fée Avacuna, s'avance confiante sous les ailes d'un grand aigle de bois et de papier.

Chaque pièce familière a consolidé l'édifice de son esprit. Chaque bribe de souvenir, racontée ou rêvée, a renforcé sa confiance dans l'existence. Les coins d'ombre et de mystère qui subsistent dans la Maison des Mathoms, parmi les colifichets et les reliques, sont autant d'appels à l'aventure dans les vastes Terres du Milieu et justifient l'espoir de trouver, dans ce monde comme au-delà, toujours plus de merveilles.

Ses parents l'ont quittée. La nombreuse fratrie les pleure, éperdument. La très longue vie du couple avait fini par laisser croire à leur éternité. A Bourg-de-Touque, personne n'ose rien déplacer ou modifier dans les appartements du Thain, qui semble encore assis sur son siège sculpté, à scruter le cœur et l'esprit des convives réunis. On dirait qu'il est encore parmi les siens, à veiller à la concorde entre les factions, à conseiller ses pairs, à houspiller et pousser la jeunesse en avant.

Leur joie intime reviendra. On dit qu'ensemble le vieux couple fête l'arrivée du printemps renouvelé, parmi les fées et les lucioles, en un lieu hors du temps et des souffrances de ce monde. Belladone en est certaine. Car le carillon de la vieille porte, témoin des émois de tant de jours, n'a rien perdu de sa fraîche insouciance.


End file.
